Past to Future Pretty Cure!
by HappyMagical
Summary: Thought time, Pretty Cures from different times try to stop the darkness from spreading and covering up the world. But they couldn't stop the villain, but only could keep him and the darkness away. A fairy is sent to these many times to keep the darkness from spreading. Now, it is sent to 23rd Century to find the future pretty cure and save the world from darkness.


_**In Gendai Home~**_

A voice comes from the downstairs floor yelling to a girl upstairs.

"Rida! You will be late for your first day at school! Lets Go!"

"Coming Mom!" Rida, wide awake, was looking in the mirror at her school uniform at school. "Yeah! My first time at the Furui Gakko Academy! I am so excited!" She starts making poses in the mirror until she ran for the stair to where the noise was.

A man in red turned reading a newsletter to see Rida going into the kitchen. "Ahh, my baby girl is going to her academy," he starts beaming with joy," My baby is so grown up."

Rida gets angry at him," Dad, I am not a child anymore, I am a fully grown women."

"Well, you're a child in my eyes," he continues reading his newsletter.

A women in yellow comes close to Rida and puts one of her hands on her's shoulder, and with the other hand giving her a lunch pack. "I want you to have a good day, and make sure you are calm and not crazy to new people."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine!" Rida gloats until her mom bents to reach Rida's level.

"We are just worried about your mood disorder becoming an issue," Rida's mom says with a smile.

"Don't worry, I got this under control!" Rida gloats some more making her mother smile more than ever.

"Alright, have a good day!" Rida's mom gives her a pat on the back. She proceeds giving her father a kiss and runs out the door.

 _ **Opening Card - The Future Warrior of Light, Cure Warrior is Born!**_

 _ **In Furui Gakko Academy~**_

A women in a brown dress comes to the center of the classroom. "I want everyone to meet a new transferred student from overseas in America."

Rida opens the door to the classroom with a calm face, and glasses on her face. She next writes her name on the board. "Hello, my name is Gendai Rida! I am so excited to be hear, make new friends, and enjoy my time here."

Everyone presumes to clap after her well went speech. "Nice to meet you. Now where is a perfect place to put you?"

A orange girl rises up from the back of the classroom razing her hand. "There's empty seat right by her." Rida nods and sits down to the desk next to the girl.

"Name is Totoi Yoko. I am one of the most athletic girls here in school. I have the power to teleport anywhere at anytime," Yoko smiles with Rida smiling with her," What's your power?"

Rida looks down at her table flustered with Yoko confused. "I haven't learned my power yet, my parents don't tell what it is. They say they are mostly worried about a mood disorder I have."

Yoko gets worried but shakes her hand. "Don't worry, go to me when you are in trouble, okay?"

Rida smiles at Yoko," Okay!"

"Okay class," the teacher started speaking," Since we are off next week for a big event all next week, I have a project for you when you get back. It all about your ancestors. I want you all to make a poster of your family tree and share it to the class the day we come back."

Class bell rang with Rids and Yoko walking down the hallway.

"I am thinking for my family tree, I am going to do my dad's side, since I don't know my stepmothers side much," Yoko says about what she is going to do for the project," You?"

Rida thinks, "I am thinking of doing both my parents, but I don't know much about my family," she frowns in confusion.

"Well its okay if you don't remember, you could ask about it to your family ," Yoko concludes to her.

"Okay," she smiles in joyfulness that she has a good friend.

"Anyways, have you though of a club yet," this response makes Rida confuse.

"No, not really," responds in confusion.

"Well...you got to think of one soon...It helps your grades and being more socialized with people," Rida nods in agreement. "See you tomorrow, can't wait to see what club you pick."

Rida waves back to her and walks to the doors. She was thinking of choosing a club, but is very clueless of what to do, since of living in America her childhood life.

 ** _In Modoru Park~_**

Walking from school, she gets a text from her father saying to meet them at a new restaurant for dinner. Her stomach starts to growl.

"Geez, taking about food makes me hungry, " she starts talking to herself, " I better hurry." She runs faster catch up until...

"Ahh," a voice comes out from up above with a portal coming up. Rida stops, hearing at the voice and seeing the portal.

The portal close, with Rida totally confused of what just happened. She was about to continue walking until she got hit by something that came out from the sky. She falls to the ground and hits her head onto the concrete.

"Ow," she gets up to rub her head, until she sees a small, flying human looking at her scared. They suddenly screamed at each other until one minute later, Rida starts getting mad, then starts yelling, then starts crying and saying that she is sorry, then finishes by being happy. This made the small human confused.

"Are you okay?" The small human said to the girl.

"Yeah, I have a mood disorder, I can't control my emotions," Rida speaks to it," but, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Name is Jikan, but most people call me Jikan-chan." Rida gets confused about the name but lets Jikan continue," I am a fairy that is sent to stop blackness from spreading without land."

Rida then questions," But why did the portal come to me?"

"It goes at the most random places," she answers the question. "Anyway. I had taken a tablet from evil people that needs to be protected, and I need to hide somewhere from these people. I am also trying to find the fighter called Cure Warrior of this time to fight the darkness. Can you help?"

From all the information that Rida got thrown at her, she hesitated and said yes. The fairy got happy and got into her schoolbag with the tablet, then Rida left to the restaurant.

 _ **In Modoru Restaurant~**_

Rida goes in to find her parents. She looks over to see her family at a small table waving for her. She then runs to them, sitting across from them, and setting her bag with Jikan on the seat next to her.

"Nice seeing you, how was school?" Her father asks.

"It was great, I meet a new friend. But we have a project for making a family tree. I need you advice," Rida responds with her family freezing.

"Oh...really...you...do," her mother starts hesitating, smacking her husband repeatedly waiting for him to answer.

"Well, we can't tell you here...how about...we talk about the family tree...sometime this...weekend," her father finishes.

After their responses, she stops talking to them and opens her bag to find her cell phone and play in it. Jikan suddenly pops up and says, "So, what's this?" This suddenly makes Rida jump in shock when her parents hear the voice.

"What was that?" Her mom questions Rida, with her husband turning to the girls listening.

"That...was...me! I saw something on my phone that my friend showed me on messages," she tries to make sure Jikan isn't seen by shutting her bag with Jikan inside, with Jikan trying to get out. Rida then gets up from her seat, "I need to go the restroom, be right back."

She runs to the restroom with her parents confused.

When she gets in the bathroom and sees that no one there, and let Jikan get out of the bag. "When I am in public, you shouldn't be speaking. It makes people confused," she yells at Jikan.

"I didn't know, sorry. Besides, I really want to find Cure Warrior of this time," Jikan says that confuses Rida.

"Warrior of this time? There are many Warriors of different times?" Jikan hears her questions.

"There are many Warriors in different time. They all fought to take away the darkness, but couldn't defeat the main villain that was causing the darkness to spread. Now, I am sent by them to find the next since this time is targeted by evil. But I could just be empty handed. I took a tablet that the villains personally made to help spread the darkness faster, which is a good thing I did." the fairy grabbed the tablet and gave it to Rida. "I want you to help find this cure so she can save the world that the others couldn't do."

Rida grabs the tablet from Jikan's little hands," That is a lot of info to take in, and I don't anything special to me than an issue I had to take care of all my life." Jikan goes to her and gives her a hug.

"I am happy to have someone like you to help me," Jikan says, then feels her body getting warm with Rida hugging her.

"Happy to help," Jikan goes back to the bag with the tablet and lets Rida zip the zipper up and go back to her seat.

She sits down to see a plate of Chicken and milk at her seat.

"You better eat soon, you got school in the morning," her father says while takes a bit out of a sandwitch.

"OK Dad! Time to Eat!" Rida yells.

 _ **~Eye catch~**_

 ** _In Darkness Building~_**

A women in black paces back and forth angry about an event. A man soon walks in seeing her pacing.

"We need a plan. Our Future Tablet is taken by a small fairy and she isn't detected in other times," the man says to the women.

"I got it," she response to him, making the man confused," the fairy must be at that time we are now targeting next, it's pretty obvious that it would be there."

"Then go get it, I will tell the Emperor and the others," the man walks out the room leaving the women by herself.

"If that little toy is trying to stop our plans, then it has another thing coming," she takes out a dart and throws it at the wall nearest to her. "We are not going to have another Warrior getting our way." She disappears after.

 _ **In Furui Gakko Classroom~**_

Yoko turns to see Rida doing nothing but messing with her glasses and not working on the project. "Rida, why are you working, you will get in trouble if you don't."

Rida turns to Yoko and responds in a whisper," My parents told me nothing about my family, like they don't want me to know." She goes back to playing with her glasses and Yoko going back to the project.

"Rida, I would like for you to take something to the office please," the teacher said to her.

"Ok sir," Rida gets up to walk to the teacher, until she trips over a piece of paper, dropped by one the students in front of her. Everyone starts laughing seeing her fall over something so easily to walk pass over.

The student who dropped the piece of paper started speaking," Wow! If a girl wanted to be so nice, they are so gullible to trip over something so easily." Everyone starts laughing with Rida really scared, then proceeding to run out of the classroom without taking the item that the teacher wanted her to take.

"Rida wait!" Yoko tried to stop Rida, but it was too late.

She took her bag and went outside to the bench in the front of the school, crying. Jikan soon comes out of bag with the Tablet seeing Rida upset.

"Are you okay Rida," Jikan asks.

"I just got humiliated in front of my class for tripping over a small piece of paper," she continues crying.

"That's nothing to be crying about, people trip over stuff a lot," Jikan rubs tears off Rida's face.

"Yeah, but when your new and don't have many friends, it gets really hard," she responds. "I don't get humanity now, why are they so rude."

Jikan suddenly sees dark clouds coming. "I don't think it them that's doing it."

Rida turns to Jikan," What are you talking about?" Jikan grabs her head and moves it up to see dark clouds coming over head. "Why are those clouds coming for? It's not supposed to rain until the weekend."

"Those are any clouds. They are special clouds that covers the world into darkness. That means..."

"Trouble," Jikan gets interrupted and turns to see the women in black. Rida turns as well.

"Warui Chi, what are you doing here?!" Jikan yells at the women.

Warui Chi responds," I am here to take the Future Tablet that you stole from me, and I want it back!"

"Never," the fairy responds back.

"Then I will have to take it back from you by force," Warui Chi yells. She suddenly makes a ball of magic and yells, "Faita, come out!" A monster, called Faita, suddenly appears after her chant.

Both Rida and Jikan get scared and try to run away, with the monster following them.

"Why didn't we look for the cure sooner," Jikan yells at the running Rida.

"I had school and dinner, I couldn't Jikan!" Rida suddenly trips and drops the Jikan with the tablet in her hands.

"Ah perfect timing, so I can see you turn to pieces," Warui chi says as the Faita comes close to the fairy," Say good-bye fairy, no cure will save you, no...new...warrior!"

Jikan gets squashed by the monster with Rida watching and sceaming," NOOOOO!"

Warui Chi watches in excitement. "Well, though we don't have something the make the darkness spread faster, that little rat is gone." The women turns to see Rida struggling to get up.

"You murderer. You killed someone that I started being friends with. You MURDERER!"

Warui chi looks at her with a cold emotionless face. "Yeah, and you did nothing to stop it."

"I met her to help find a warrior of this time to fight the darkness, and seeing that you killed her at the spot...You will regret it!"

Warui Chi orders the monster to attack Rida. "Standing there talking will get you no where, now step aside and let us do our work." The monster starts pulling its left foot up and move to squash her.

"I won't let you! You will regret this! I just want this madness...TO STOP!"

Suddenly, a ball of fire shoots the monster making it fly back the opposite way of where Rida was. The ball grew and grew consuming Rida. The Future Tablet started coming to together being consumed in the fire with her.

"What...the...heck...!" Warui Chi watches.

Rida awakes in the ball of fire, "Where am I?" The tablet comes to her, giving her a stylus and a card with a marking on it, shaping it like a dress. "Why does it want me to..."

She suddenly hears a sound in her head. "You are the next warrior, put the card in and write on it. Remember saying the following words, Teleport to my time."

"Hmm. If this is going to help me get Jikan back, then I will give it a try." Rida then starts her transformation.

She puts the card in showing the mark, "Pretty Cure, Teleport to my Time!" She draws the marking, then fire shoots out of the Tablet. She proceeds to transform with fire first then shoots out showing her garments. She then grabs her hair, making it into a ponytail, then a box appears to hold it. Then she brushes it to make her hair long, and turn pink. She does the same that makes bangs appear, and turn the center yellow, with the rest being pink. After the rest of her garments are made, her hands swipes downward across her face making her change her personality.

"The Future Warrior of Light, Cure Warrior!" Warrior poses.

The fire goes away for Warui to see warrior. "This can't be possible!"

Warrior points to Warui Chi," You caused enough trouble!"

Warui orders the Faita to attack her, which does work out.

"Warrior Staff!" She yells which then her Future Tablet turns into a staff that she grabs. "Pretty Cure! LIGHT HEART SHINE!" She points the staff at the Faita causing fire to come out and destroy it.

"NO! You will regret this!" Warui disappears with the darkness disappearing as well.

Warrior runs to Jikan seeing that the fairy was ok, just unconscious. She grabs Jikan and breaths knowing that she was ok. "Don't worry, you will ok!"

 ** _In Gendai Home~_**

Jikan awakes seeing that she is in Rida's room. "What happened?" Rida then proceeded to walk in. "Rida!" Jikan then flies to give her a hug.

"Glad to see you fine, I thought you were gone!" Jikan freezes and flies to her face.

"I probably forgot to tell you that us fairies can stay alive."

"Well, if you did, then I would be fighting the monster for you," she laughs with the fairy confused.

"Wait you fought the monster. HOW?!" Rida grabs the card, stylus, and tablet and shows it to Jikan. "You were the next Warrior? I didn't know I was finding the warrior that was with me the whole time. How did you fight without hesitating?"

"You were in danger, I couldn't. Seeing people that I became really good friends with getting hurt, bothers me." Jikan then hugs Rida again.

"Nice to hear that, no other warrior ancestor would say that to me." She overhears the fairy's words, and grabs her to look at the fairy straight in the eye.

"Wait, Warrior ancestor?"

"Yeah, apparently all Warriors were ancestors of each other, why?"

"That means my...ANCESTORS WERE WARRIORS!"

 _Overview for the next episode~_

 _Rida:_ I can't believe my Ancestors are pretty cures just like me!

 _Jikan:_ Yeah, and I can take you to them!

 _Rida:_ Really! Let's go then!

 _Jikan:_ OK! LETS GO!

 _Rida:_ Past to Future Pretty Cure! Episode 2 - Ready for Adventures! Medieval Here we Come!  
Jump to the Future! Here we Go!

 _ **~End of Episode~**_


End file.
